Artificial lift mechanisms such as Electrical Submersible Pumps (ESPs), Rod Lift Systems, etc., can be used to extract oil from conventional and unconventional sources. Production of oil from ESP wells can be optimized for each well individually. Production engineers can rely on judgment and experience to go through an iterative process to optimize wells individually while ensuring that cluster level constraints are not violated. This process can be cumbersome and may not result in the maximum production of oil across the wells in the cluster.
In addition, software applications currently used by oil and gas personnel may be desktop-based. Few applications work on mobile devices of different form. Because computing resources available on desktops can be limited, certain optimization algorithms can take longer than a user may be willing or able to wait. In some cases, the algorithms can be scheduled to run in the background. Users can be notified when optimization potential crosses a pre-defined threshold. Due to limited availability of computing resources on desktop environments, software packages can be unable to provide a desirable user experience. Additionally, well models may be calibrated on an ad-hoc basis, resulting in the optimization being performed with uncalibrated well models.